


Right here by your side

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Tooru feels lonely sometimes, but Tetsurou is there to make sure he knows he isn't, in fact, alone.





	Right here by your side

**Author's Note:**

> saw some great fanart of these too and decided i needed me some
> 
> italics is tooru  
> underlined is kuroo

(20:37)  _i_ _feel_ _so_ _lonely_

(20:38) do you want me to come over and sleep with you?

(20:42)  _..._ _would_ _you_ _?_

(20:43) on my way

 

A short train ride away after and Kuroo was knocking on Tooru's door. Tooru looked messy today, as if he'd been crying not too long ago. Kuroo didn't doubt he had been. The past week had been rough on him and it wasn't like Tooru to break down like this, to text him something that vulnerable without any prompting. At that point he hadn't been able to keep it in anymore and he needed someone to be at his side, frantically and desperately. Kuroo wished he'd called sooner, wished he could have guessed how bad Tooru had been feeling.

Kuroo didn't wait for an invitation, instead swooping Tooru into his arms, who reflexively put his legs around Kuroo's hips to secure himself, and when he found himself in that tight and warm embrace he couldn't even stop the tears from coming again. His brain was already thundering, he had a massive headache because he just hadn't been able to stop himself from bursting into tears over and over. He'd been lying in bed, desperate, every ounce of energy gone from his body but he gathered himself enough to get Kuroo here. If he just had him by his side, maybe he could pull through. If anything, he could stop the endless stream of water coming out of his eyes. He felt ridiculous.

Kuroo held him close while shutting the door behind him and then leaning against it. He slowly slid down to the floor and let Tooru be, rocking them slightly back and forth in an attempt to soothe Tooru's nerves. He hadn't quite seen him like this yet, he was concerned as anyone would be, but if this was what Tooru needed to feel better then he'd be here until his pain subsided, until he could get a smile out of him again, until he knew he had eaten, until he knew that Tooru felt he was loved.

When Tooru seemed calmer and was just resting his head on Kuroo's shoulder, Kuroo ran a hand through his hair and made him look up at him.

"Let's go lie down." Kuroo whispered, trying to be soothing and careful. Tooru assented and let himself be carried out into the bedroom. The bed was unmade and Kuroo placed him there and got in right beside him. Tooru turned his body around to face him and clung to him, head buried in his chest. Kuroo smiled despite himself. Despite the situation Tooru was still... He still made him _feel_ these weird things he couldn't quite describe.

You see, they had become amazing friends throughout their college years and this thing they had, this relationship thing that they didn't quite talk about, had been evolving every day. It had started simply, harmlessly: they had been studying for hours at Tooru's and Kuroo suggested they should take a nap because he felt completely worn out. Tooru, to his surprise, agreed with him and they both went to Tooru's bed and took a nap together. Simple as that. Woke up tangled in each other. Got up and made coffee and got back to studying like it had just been the normal thing, like they had always done that. And it felt so natural that they hadn't even thought about mentioning it. Then it became sort of a habit, a good one. A resting buddy. It was perfect. But inevitably things had escalated from there. That too had felt natural to them, the easy kisses, the giving in to each other, the discovering one another's bodies. The knowledge at the back of their minds that this bond was special and that they weren't with anybody else even though they didn't mention it. But they knew, of course. They talked about everything, past, present and even future.

They talked about how they felt like kids still, that they were terrified of the future but at the same time excited beyond belief for it. Tooru took Tetsurou stargazing, Tetsurou brought Tooru funny comic books. They went out to eat together, they studied together, they got curious about each other's lives and took full interest in them. The only thing they hadn't done was say they were dating but after this long, it was implied. Everyone else that knew them knew this too.

And that's why that day was important. That Tooru had called him here in his weakest moment and allowed him to come in, to witness his pain and to help him bear with it. It meant something that words didn't convey.

These were Tetsurou's thoughts as he finally felt Tooru's breathing even out and the boy fall asleep, holding on to him gently.

And this was the perfect moment for an ushered I love you. But you see, that too, was implied. 

 

 


End file.
